Une entrée à Poudlard
by Crowned-Mind
Summary: Anna et Elsa, Harold et Astrid, Raiponce et Merida, ainsi que Jack, tous, détiennent un pouvoir unique et vont faire leurs entrées dans la célèbre école de Magie : Poudlard. Ils ne se doutent pas du danger qui les attendent...
1. L'admission

Pascal qui avait le sommeil très léger ne supportait guère les bruits de ronflement qu'il pouvait discerner. Il passa par la fenêtre de la tour qui menait à la chambre de son amie Raiponce et lui sauta dessus. La jeune fille n'en fit qu'a sa tête et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Pascal était consterner car c'était la même chose tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait atteint l'adolescence. Il allait donc chercher de l'aide auprès de la mère Gothel. Il se posa face à elle et croisa les bras avec un air accabler.

-Raiponce n'ai toujours pas sorti du lit c'est ça ?

Le petit animal acquiesça de la tête.

-Debout la marmotte ! proclama t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux

Un léger « Mmh » se fit entendre. Elle lui retira sa couette tandis que Raiponce la retirait vers elle. Ce petit jeu dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la mère Gothel lui annonça son admission à Poudlard, célèbre école de Magie. L'information était si importante à ses yeux qu'elle bondit de son lit en criant dans toute la pièce « Je suis admise ! ». Pascal regretta de ne pas pouvoir parler et laissait entendre un soufflement. Raiponce enlaça sa mère tout en pleurant de joie.

-Quand est-ce-que je pars ? Interrogea-t-elle

-Ce soir.

Anna et Elsa jouaient dans la neige avec Sven et Olaf. Les deux sœurs enfin réunies riaient aux éclat, quand Kristoff revint de la ville après avoir acheté des carottes comme à son habitude. Il croqua dans l'une puis donna le reste à Sven.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! Déclara t-il

-Dis nous tout de suite ! Cria Anna surexcitée

-Du calme Anna. Dit Elsa afin de la résonner

-Vous êtes admise à Poudlard ! Oaken c'est installer en ville près du port et m'a donné une lettre qui vous est destinées.

-C'est vrai ? Braillèrent t-elles

-Oui tenez la lettre. Dit-il en tendant cette dernière

Elsa ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et commença la lecture :

« Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été admises à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les professeurs et le Directeur Mr Albus Dumbledore vous invite à vous rendre dans la grande salle dès votre arrivée. Vous pouvez amener avec vous un animal de compagnie. Nous espérons que vous passerez de bons moments dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Vous partirez le soir même après la lecture de cette lettre.

Minerva McGonagall »

-C'est fantastique ! Dit Anna en souriant

-Je pourrais venir moi z'aussi ? Interrogea Olaf avec un grand sourire

-Non Olaf toi tu vas rester ici avec Sven et Kristoff. Annonça Elsa

-Mais je peux être très discret !

-Oh s'il te plaît Elsa, Olaf sera heureux la-bas !

-J'accepte à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ? S'interrogea le bonhomme de neige

-Tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer !

-C'est promis madame!

Merida arriva aux portes du château après avoir passé de longues heures à chevaucher dans la forêt avec Angus. Elle se dirigea vers l'écurie puis descendit du côté gauche avec son arc et son carquois sur le dos. En atterrissant sur le sol elle sentit sa robe se découdre et elle avait en effet une grande fissure. Elle avait sa tignasse rousse toute emmêlée, fatiguée de devoir se les coiffés elle les attachèrent en chignon. Son père, le Roi Fergus, l'aida à rentrer Angus dans son box puis à le brosser.

-Ta mère et moi avons à te parler. Rejoins-nous dans la salle à manger.

-Oui père.

Merida fit claquer les portes de la salle à manger, puis s'excusa pour le bruit non volontaire. Elle s'assit à côté des ses trois petits monstres rouquins qui lui servaient de frères, Harris, Hubert et Hamish.

-Pas d'armes à table! Ressassa sa mère, la Reine Elinor

Merida se leva, se retourna afin de poser l'arc sur le buffet quand elle entendit sa mère taper de sa main sur la table.

-Ma robe ! Pensa t-elle

Elle se retourna affichant un grand sourire forcé sur son visage.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de te changer avant de partir faire les aventurières ?

-Excusez moi mère mais j'étais si pressé !

-Bon, tu me la donnera pour que j'arrange tes bêtises.

-Oui mère.

-Merida nous avons à t'annoncer une grande et merveilleuse nouvelle ! Déclara Fergus

-La pâtissière lui offre des gâteaux au chocolat? S'exclama l'un des frères

-Non Hamish, ce ne sont pas des gâteaux, mais une admission à l'école de Poudlard! Proféra Elinor

-C'est vrai? Je suis admise ? Je pars quand ? C'est n'est pas que je ne veux plus vous voir mais c'est une si bonne nouvelle ! S'exprima la rouquine

-Ton train pars ce soir. Annonça son père

Harold virevoltait dans les airs avec Krokmou et Astrid, elle, était sur Tempête, son dragon vipère.

Les deux amoureux s'amusaient beaucoup à apprendre de nouvelles figures, d'inventer de nouveaux outils tel des sièges confortables… Ils regardaient leur village depuis le ciel et voyait une personne imposante faire des signes de la main. Ils s'approchèrent de façon à distinguer son visage. C'était Gueulfor qui leurs faisaient signe de venir. Ils atterrirent et descendirent de leurs montures.

-Venez! Annonça Gueulfor

Inquiets, les deux jeunes gens le suivirent.

-Harold, ton père Stoick, m'a laissé une lettre avant de partir capturer de nouvelles races de dragons. Et m'a dit de te dire qu'il était très fière de toi. Tiens lis cette lettre.

Astrid regardait les réactions d'Harold pendant sa lecture et s'apercevait qu'il souriait de plus en plus et ouvrait de plus en plus grand ses yeux comme ébahi.

-Je suis pris à Poudlard ! Je suis pris à Poudlard ! Cria Harold ému

Il constata le regard triste d'Astrid non pas par dégoût mais par tristesse et jalousie car la jeune fille rêvait également d'un futur dans cette école.

-Je...Je suis désolé pour toi Astrid… s'excusa t'il en l'embrassant

-Traite de pleurnichage! J'en ai une pour toi aussi Astrid!

-Vraiment? Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche

Gueulfor lui tendit une lettre identique à celle d'Harold dans laquelle il était écrit exactement la même chose. A leurs grand étonnement, pour la première fois, Poudlard ne demandait aucunes fournitures et les prescrivaient.

-Nous devons nous préparer le train pars bientôt! s'inquiéta Astrid

-Ne vous en faites pas, Poudlard dispose d'un endroit spécialement conçu pour les dragons, vous pourrez donc y aller avec Krokmou et Tempête en suivant le train de la voie 9 3/4.

-La voie 9 3/4? ça existe ça? Demanda Astrid

-Bien sûr!

-As-tu été à Poudlard? Questionna Harold

-Oui et vous saluerez Hagrid pour moi! C'est lui qui s'occupera de vos bêtes!

Jack créait des flocons de neige ayant pour but d'amuser les enfants. Ce qui sans aucuns doutes marchait! Quand Bunny le lapin de pâques arriva tout essouffler.

-Qu'y a-t-il le kangourou ? Demanda Jack

-Je suis un lapin!

-Oui si tu veux…

-Le père noël à reçu une lettre d'un ami nommé Albus Dumbledore, tu connais?

-Dum...Dumblequoi?

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils te veulent dans leur école… marmonna le lapin tout bas

-Que dis-tu mon ami?

-Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école de Poudlard mais aussi l'un des plus puissants sorciers qu'il puisse exister! Si tu arrêtais de faire jou-jou tout le temps tu le saurais monsieur je sais tout et puis ne vas pas m…

-J'y crois pas ! Coupa Jack. J'ai été pris! Mais comment feront-ils pour me voir?

-Comment crois tu que l'on fait nous ? Les étudiants de Poudlard sont comme toi ils détiennent un don que d'autres n'ont pas.

-Je sais pas quoi dire c'est si…

-Arrête donc de parler et va préparer tes affaires tu pars ce soir!

-Ce soir? Mais je n'aurais pas le temps de vous dire au revoir comme il faut!

-Tu ne manqueras pas plus que ça! Déclara t'il en se retournant pour que jack ne remarque pas ses larmes. Allez oust!

Jack savait que le lapin tenait à lui ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'empressa de préparer ses affaires.


	2. Tous à la gare !

Depuis que la mère Gothel avait trouvé une fleur dorée semblable à celle de Raiponce afin de rester jeune, elles pouvaient se séparer sans causer de dégâts. Elle brossa une dernière fois la chevelure de sa fille et lui les tressa (on allait éviter de les coincer dans les portes du train par exemple). Gothel avait tout de même un coup dans le cœur en voyant sa fille quitter la maison. Même Pascal allait lui manquer !

Kristoff aida Anna à porter sa valise qui pesait bien son poids ! Une fois à la gare il l'étreint de toute ses forces car il savait qu'il devrait attendre les vacances avant de la revoir. Il enlaça Elsa en guise d'au revoir. Olaf tendait ses bras.

-Je m'appelle Olaf et j'adore les câlins !

Kristoff sourit et câlina le...le… oui il câlina un bonhomme de neige roooh ça va !

Merida arriva à la gare à cheval ce qui soit disant passant ne passa guère inaperçu. Accompagnée également de ses trois frères, son père et de sa mère. Les triplés fondirent en larmes, à qui allaient-ils faire des blagues (bien qu'il restait Maude), avec qui allaient ils faire du cheval ? Heureusement Merida avait tout prévu et leurs offrit des gâteaux au chocolat faits maison. A côté de ça, le départ de leur sœur n'avait que peu d'importance ! Elle serra ses parents fort dans ses bras.

-Nous avons longuement réfléchis et nous te laisseront emmener Angus, car le pauvre équidé s'ennuierait sans ta présence… déclara la Reine, sa mère

-Tu entends ça Angus ? Tu viens avec moi !

Harold et Astrid avait accrocher leurs valises sur une de leurs nombreuses inventions : Le porte-bagages (tout simplement). Gueulfor, qui déteste monter des dragons, volait sur un Gronk et accompagnait les deux jeunes car ils allaient devoir suivre le train en le survolant jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent au-dessus de la gare et firent pleurer un tas d'enfants car oui, ils avaient oublier que pour certains voir des dragons sortir de nul-part n'était pas très commode. Pour effrayer moins de monde ils se posèrent sur le toit et attendirent l'heure.

Jack, invisible aux yeux de tous était accompagné d'un lapin de Pâques qui pour le coup était bien visible ! Ce dernier jouait donc à cache cache de murs en murs, de poteaux en poteaux… Jack portait sa valise (invisible également car il était en contact avec) et une pochette que Bunny lui avait demandé de prendre. Jack prit la main de Bunny signifiant un au revoir mais le lapin le serra dans ses bras (des moments comme celui-ci sont d'une immense rareté). Le lapin s'éclaircit la gorge et se recula.

Plus que 5 minutes avant le départ du train ! Nos jeunes amis coururent droit dans le mur les uns après les autres avec leurs animaux et bêtes en tout genre. Quand Jack rentra dans Elsa qui passait au même moment.

-Excuse moi…

-Elsa ! Et toi ?

-Jack !

-Passe devant moi ! Indiqua Jack

Une fois tout le monde de l'autre côté du mur, ils prirent place dans le train de la voie 9 3/4.

Les familles de l'autre côté du mur restait ébahies par le phénomène qui venait de se produire. Le Roi Fergus se mit à reculer...reculer...reculer

-Non ne fait pas ça ! Cria Elinor

Il était trop tard, le Roi poussa un cri de guerre tel un guerrier à l'attaque, couru vers le mur et… tomba au sol et perdit connaissance. Désespéré, la Reine se fit aider par la mère Gothel afin de le poser sur son cheval. Des rires se firent entendre dans la gare. Pour la première fois, la Reine avait honte, un drôle de sentiment…

Harold, Astrid et Gueulfor virent le train partirent et le rattrapère. Ils allaient devoir chevaucher enfin.. Dragonner pendant plusieurs heures.


End file.
